


How much they care

by Juki_Makiko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Erica and Boyd are alive, Established Relationship, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Protective Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juki_Makiko/pseuds/Juki_Makiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just had another argument with Derek about Derek being overprotective. Stiles proves once more how important he is for the pack, when he notice something about their new enemy, but before he can tell the pack he get kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How much they care

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed - all mistakes are my own  
> But I hope you still enjoy my story ;)  
> 

Stiles was pissed, really pissed, when he slammed his door shut. He just came back home after an hour of arguing with Derek. It was nothing new that there always was something bad and evil in Beacon Hills. This time it was just an werewolf gone nuts and start killing people. The problem was that the werewolf somehow draw strength out of his victims and so he was stronger than everyone else in the pack even stronger than Derek. Still the werewolf wouldn't last long against two hunters (Allison and her dad), a Kitsune (Kira), a were-coyote (Malia) and five werewolves (Scott, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Derek)including an alpha (Derek). So Stiles wanted to come along, but Derek forbid it, what leads to the argument. It was basically Stiles telling Derek, that he isn't a fragile little human and Derek trying to make Stiles understand that Derek just wants to protect Stiles.  
In the end Stiles drove home and the others off to fight the werewolf.  
After Stiles laid just on his bed for ten minutes, he stood up and tried to think about something else than Derek. Stiles just didn't like it to fight with his boyfriend, especially not before a fight. When Derek would get hurt in the fight and even if it's just a scratch, Stiles would feel completely guilty just because he hadn't told Derek how much he loved him before the fight.  
Stiles sighed deeply and his eyes wander to the glass board in his room. There is still the investigation of this werewolf-case on it, but it seemed to get solved right now. That´s the reason why Stiles decided to take everything off the board. But while doing so he noticed something. Today wasn't the first time they try to catch the werewolf. They had a trap for the werewolf once before and the werewolf even get in the trap, but he got free again. At that night they weren't thinking about it much, because everything was kinda improvised. But now Stiles thought about it and it doesn't make sense. They had trapped the werewolf in a classroom in the school, but the werewolf would have needed to break the door in half to get out, but the door was whole the next day and Stiles even was sure the door was whole in the night, also the doors got checked up every now and then to exclude someone picking on the lock, because it often happens that someone try to break into school (it was mostly the pack). But Stiles was sure he heard one of his teachers talk about that and that no door was damaged in that way in the last two weeks (a record! - like the teacher put it).  
So that means the werewolf had a partner, a teacher. Now it all started to makes sense. Deaton already told them, that he never heard of a werewolf who can draw power from his victims. But when the werewolf were working together with an druid or an Darach … than it would make sense. Their already know that a Darach could draw power from victims.  
Stiles needed the pack to know. He was practically sprinting to his phone to dial Derek's number.  
But Derek didn't pick up, what probably means their were in the middle of fighting.  
Stiles grab his keys for his jeep and wanted to head out, but he stopped and wrote one word on his board before hoping in his car and driving to the fight: DARACH  
Stiles was half the way to the fight, when it happens. His car was slowing down. Loud cursing Stiles step out of his car. „That will take a little longer.“, Stiles mumbled to himself after looking at the motor of his car. While looking around and trying to fix his car with duct tape, he called Derek again. Voice-mail Stiles tried four more times and then decide to leave a message, so maybe Derek would hear it, while Stiles was still repairing his car. „Derek! It´s Stiles! I was looking over the werewolf stuff again. I think … no I am sure he isn't acting alone, I mean the werewolf. I was thinking how he can draw power from victims and then it was clear! He works together with a Darach! I mean: that makes perfect sense! I also think the Darach is a teacher, at least someone with the key to open the classrooms in school. Because that is how the werewolf could escape the other night! Someone opened the door for him. So Derek, when you hear this call me. I want to know you're ok … and I love you.“ Stiles ends the voice-mail and drop his phone into his pocket.  
Just a few moments later it began to rain. That makes Stiles to roll his eyes. Perfect. Even the weather want to piss him off.  
After a few more minutes in the pouring rain, Stiles hears a voice he knows: „Stiles? What are you doing in the rain?“ Stiles turns around and sees Lydia's mother in a car right next to him. „Repairing my car.“, he answered and raise the duck tape. „Come in. I drive you home so you can call a mechanic from there. It's ridiculous to stand here in the rain.“ Stiles gave the duck tape in his hands, which didn't stick anymore, a short glance and then abandoned it and hope into the other car.  
Just before Lydia's Mum could start the car Stiles stops her: „Could you please not bring me home? I actually need to get somewhere else.“ Lydia's Mum nodded and start driving after Stiles tell her where to go.  
While their drive Stiles tries to call Derek again and again. After the fifteenth failed call, Stiles makes an kinda stressed grunt-noise and Lydia's Mom asked what was wrong. „Uh, nothing. I just try to reach my boyfriend to tell him something important but that bastard don't pick up.“, Stiles explained and Lydia's Mom nodded in sympathy.  
What Stiles didn't know is that Lydia's Mom glimpsed at his phone and was pretty shocked when she saw the picture of his boyfriend on the phone screen.  
She wasn't expecting that.  
After another five minutes Stiles looked up confused, they come to an halt, but most certainly they weren't at the abandoned building where the fight was. First Stiles thought Lydia's mom didn't found it and now they were lost, but then he looked up and saw the Nemeton.  
They weren't lost. They were at their destination. It just wasn't Stiles. It was Natalie Martins destination.  
In the Moment Stiles realized what was going on his head was already shoved against the window and left Stiles unconscious.  
Natalie let out a little sigh of relief, wouldn't Stiles had been so focused on contacting Derek he would had get what was going on earlier.  
Natalie sighed deeper, because now comes the part the werewolf helped with before, the dirty work.  
While she dragged Stiles out of the car she thought it wasn't so bad, that the werewolf was nearly dead. It just means more power for herself.

At the same time Lydia was standing in the middle of a road next to a blue crappy old jeep in the pouring rain and she now that the owner of the car would probably die.

Slightly later in an abandoned building a bit outside of Beacon Hills were a bunch of teenagers just ready with kicking a werewolves ass. Actually they were planning on keeping him alive, but in the fight he get wounded so badly he died, but no one was really sorry.  
Actually everyone was in a pretty good mood. All of them had a few scratches nothing serious and most of it healed while they were standing here. Derek had a broken leg so he waved Isaac over. Isaac put his leg back in place and it healed immediately. „Good work, you all.“, Derek said nodding at the group. But one person distracted Derek from the happy winner expressions the all the others seemed to wear. It was Erica. She was picking up something from the ground, Derek recognized it at his phone. He obviously lost it in the fight. Derek stood up to simply take it from Erica, when he sees her face of pure horror. Now Derek also heard the vibrating of the phone, before Erica picked up. „Derek! Oh thank god, you picked up!“, Erica could hardly understand Lydia, because she was crying so much. „I found Stiles car and I don't know where he is, he isn't in it. Oh god, I'm so sorry, but I think he will die.“  
„Stay calm and tell me where you are, we will get you.“, Erica said, her voice was numb and the room was silent all at once, when a tear slipped down her face. Erica cut off the call, after knowing where Lydia was. „Someone should get Lydia.“, Erica said and after a few moments Chris Argent was out off the door, after getting the needed information from Erica.  
„Erica. What happened?“, Derek ask slowly. Erica just stand there for a few seconds doing nothing except crying 'till Boyd hugged her. It seemed like she draw strength from the touch so she speak up. „Lydia found Stiles car, he isn't there … Lydia thinks he will die.“  
All off them act different after Erica's information.  
Boyd hugged Erica tighter.  
Malia growled.  
Kira dropped her sword.  
Allison buried herself in Isaac.  
Isaac let a few tears slip.  
Scott turned around and punched through a wall.  
But Derek smiled at Erica, then he cracked a laugh. Erica stared at him in disbelief and she wasn't the only one.  
„You think I'm gonna accept that? I'm just gonna accept that Stiles will die? Stiles is missing and as long as you don´t lay his dead body to my feet, I wouldn't accept anybody telling me he will die! Banshee or not! I will save him!“ What started as Derek smiling ended with Derek screaming in his alpha form.  
Erica raised her voice to speak: „You know you have thirty-four missing calls from Stiles.“ She throw his phone at him and Derek caught it and saw. She was right. Two missing calls from Lydia and thirty-four from Stiles and one voice-mail  
Immediately Derek turn on the voice-mail  
„Do you think …?“, Isaac asked and looked at Derek. „It sure can't be a coincidence.“, said Kira. Derek nodded. „Seemed like Stiles was right. The werewolf worked with a Darach and this Darach kidnapped Stiles.“, Derek said  
„But where should we look for Mum? It could be any teacher at our school!“, said Malia and sounded really annoyed and desperate. Everyone of them know that Stiles was Mum, it was they thing to call him that. „Good we know a place where Darach's like to hang out.“, Erica said. Her tears had stopped running and now a revengeful smile took place instead.  
„The Nemeton.“, Allison whispered and they all know what to do.

While the pack was driving to the Nemeton Stiles woke up. His head hurt like a bitch and at first he was confused where he was. Just a moment later the hard reality hit him, when he realized that his arms and legs were tied so he lay flat on the back on the cut down tree. It hadn't stop raining so he was freezing terrible. On top of that came Natalie, who stand over him a knife in her hand, obviously chanting something. Stiles desperately tries to get free, but he hadn't much hope about that. On the other hand, he couldn't do much other stuff. That brought another idea to Stiles and he did the only thing left that could save him now: talking.  
„You know, I think the school would fire you when you sacrifice a student.“ Natalie just ignored him. Second try: „When Lydia find out about this she will be reeeeally pissed. I'm her friend and anything. I don't think she would ever forgive you. She probably wouldn't even talk to you anymore. You're husband already left you and she will do it too if you kill me!“  
That stopped her chanting. She stared at Stiles and he tried to stare back, but it was hard, because of the rain. For a moment Stiles hoped he could get out alive here without even fighting.  
„Lydia would never approve all of this. She is a good person, you don´t want to lose her. I mean she is great, anything you could wish for. You wouldn't do anything that makes you lose her.“, Stiles goes on, feeling like he was getting through to her by talking about Lydia.  
Then Natalie lean down to him and whispered near his ear: „I already did so much Lydia wouldn't approve. There are already so many reasons for her to turn her back on me and to hate me for all eternity. But she didn't do it yet, because she doesn't know.“ Natalie got back into her previous position a wicked smile on her face. „She wouldn't even known what happened to you. I will bury your body deep in the woods, no one will ever know what happened.“ Then she got back to her chanting mumbling.  
Stiles just closed his eyes slowly. He didn't want to die. He couldn't die. His father would be alone, the Sheriff already lost Stiles mother, he couldn't lose his son, too. But there were even more people, who needed Stiles.  
Derek needs him.  
Sometimes Stiles couldn't see how much the people around him really needed him. But Scott made it clear to him once.  
Stiles was the pack mom and no matter how much Stiles hated to be called like that, after Scott used the noun 'mom' once at Stiles, the whole pack started calling him like that. The first few weeks Stiles always gets angry when someone called him like that 'till Scott had talked with Stiles and explained that they meant it like that. Stiles was the on their respect, he was the one keeping them together, emotional and often their bodies, he was there if someone needed him and the most plans were Stiles made. The only person in the pack who didn't call Stiles 'mom' was Derek. But for everyone was clear, that when Stiles is their mom then Derek was their dad.  
At the same time Stiles was happy that he at least could die with the knowledge how much he really meant to the people around him, but at the same time was this knowledge the reason why he couldn't die.  
He just couldn't. He needed to apologize to Derek for being so childish. He needed to tell Derek how much he loved him. He also needed to tell his dad. And his pups.  
Natalie stop her chant. Stiles opened his eyes, hopeful that someone came, but it was quite the opposite. He feel the knife cut into his stomach. „Liver.“, Natalie said. She pulled the knife out. „Kidney.“, she said and pushed the knife into Stiles body again. Stiles nearly blacked out from the pain, but he couldn't. He couldn't die.  
Natalie was about to pull out the knife again, probably to just push it into another organ of stiles, when there was a scream: „Stiles!“ It was Scott.  
With one jump he was at the tree and got Natalie down from Stiles. In an blink Natalie was pinned against a tree by Scott's claw, barely getting air because of the tight grip.  
Derek was the second on the tree, looking over Stiles. Derek's heart skipped a beat when he saw the knife still in the body and another hole in it. Within seconds Stiles was cut free. Not until that moment Stiles discovered that Derek was there. It was just really hard for Stiles to see his surroundings while nearly blacking out. „Derek I'm sorry. I´m sorry, I was so childish and dumb. I love you.“, Stiles whispered and Derek just could understand him, because of his werewolf hearing. „I love you, too.“, Derek whispered, he couldn't bring out more. It would feel too much like a final goodbye. But Stiles would be ok. Derek turned around, Stiles in his arms. „Mom?“, Allison asked, when she saw the stated Stiles was in. For a second she thought he could be dead. „He´s alive.“, Isaac said, voice broken and all of them could nearly hear the 'for now'. But no one could say it out loud.  
Derek didn't loose time he sat in the back of the next car. It was the Camaro, without losing time. Nobody said anything, when Boyd got also in the back and Kira slide into the passenger seat. Malia get behind the wheel. She wouldn't lose precious time they all know that. They also know that the others would follow into the hospital. Usual they would go to Deaton, but right now Stiles was in too much danger. They would love to risk revealing the whole supernatural world so Stiles could live. On the drive Boyd and Derek constantly take the pain from Stiles. After a while Boyd and Derek looked more and more frightened. Kira saw it and ask: „What is wrong?“ Boyd answered: „There is less and less pain we can take.“ „Isn't that good?“, Kira asked careful, she already had the feeling it wasn't good. The Boys in the backseat didn't answer to that. It was Malia who answered: „It means he dies.“ When she says it she push even further down on the gas pedal. By every second Stiles heartbeat get slower and Malia got angrier. It was good Malia got angrier by grief, because that make her drive faster.  
They made the twenty minute way to the hospital in five. When they got out of the car, Stiles heartbeat had slowed down so much the werewolves even though it had stop completely for a few times.  
Kira was the first one to reach the hospital door. She stormed in and screamed for help. It was Melissa McCall, who gave her attention immediately. She already paged a doctor when Stiles got carried into the hospital.  
Everything seemed blurry to all of them, even for Melissa. How Stiles got carried away how people screamed around.  
Stiles got into surgery and everything they could do was waiting. Stiles heart stopped a few times and every time it did, the hearts of the pack member breaks.

After Stiles, Derek, Boyd, Malia and Kira drove away, the others didn't really know what to do.  
But then Chris Argent showed up with Lydia and he took care of Natalie, meant he chained her up in his van. The others were driving to the hospital. Just Chris and Lydia stayed outside the hospital watching Natalie.  
Lydia asked Chris if he could go in and see what the others were doing. He understood that Lydia wanted to talk with her mother so he went. They both know what was going on: Stiles was on the verge of Death and the pack was panicking.  
Lydia was the first to speak. „How could you do that?“ Tears were in her eyes.  
„Lydia, you don't understand how much power it brings. I did it to protect you from the supernatural out there, from all the monsters.“ Natalie tried to make her daughter understand. „I just see one Monster here.“, she whispered and grab onto her back getting a knife out.  
„Lydia?“, Natalie asked, not believing what she thinks Lydia want to do. „You know … I can feel it every time his heart stops. It´s the fifth time now. He could die any minute.“ Tears ran down freely over Lydia's face, when she raise the knife. „Lydia! I´m your mother. I´m supposed to take care of you, I just did what every mother would do.“, Natalie said completely convinced by her own arguments. But Lydia wasn't, she got angry: „You are not my mother! My mom lays in there on the edge to death! My mom does anything to keep me safe and never killed anyone to do it. You hurt my mom, you hurt my family!“ That was the last words Natalie Martin heard in her life, before her daughter ram a knife in her heart.

Three days passed, three days of constant fear, that Stiles could die.  
At the fourth the doctors said he was stable. In the afternoon he was awake.  
But the doctors didn't let anybody in except his dad. The sheriff let Derek and Scott in. Scott was Stiles best friend since forever and the Sheriff already knew about Derek and Stiles relationship. But what the sheriff didn't know, mostly because he barely met the others from the pack, was how important Stiles was for them.  
The sheriff was standing beside Stiles head, while Derek and Scott were sitting on both sides of Stiles. When Stiles said with his hoarse voice: „Can I see my pups?“ He looked at Derek and he nod. „When you want to.“, Derek smiled brightly, just happy to have Stiles here alive. The sheriff looked confused. „Your Pups? As in Puppies?“, he asked. Stiles nod. Before the sheriff could ask more question Derek explained: „He means the pack.“ „But you are how many now? I didn't want four more werewolves in here while my son is so weak.“ The sheriff was disgruntled, but try to keep his voice as low as he could, because of Stiles. Before Stiles could defend his pups. Scott corrected Stiles dad: „We are ten actually. Three other werewolves beside Derek and me, but there is also Kira, Lydia, Allison, Stiles and Malia. Malia isn't a werewolf she's a were-coyote. So it would be seven more people in the room, because three of the pack members are already here. I mean Derek, Stiles and I ...“ Scott trailed off a bit at the end, when he saw the Sheriff stare in confusion. „I thought a pack was a werewolf-thing.“, he asked even more annoyed than before. „It is. But Pack is more than a hierarchic it's family and family doesn't end with blood, so a pack doesn't mean you have to be a werewolf to be a part of it.“, Derek explained. „Ok fine. I understand, but he just woke up I can't just let a pack storm in here. He needs rest.“ „Dad. I´m fine. Please, let them in. I want to see them.“ At Stiles words cracked the sheriff. It just took three minutes and the first pack members were in the room.  
The first two were Erica and Boyd. Erica squeak loudly something that sounded like 'mom', when she saw Stiles. Then she ran over to Stiles bed and hugged him carefully. „I was so scared, mom.“, she whispered in his ear and Stiles smiled and pet her hair. „I'm ok now.“  
When Boyd hugged Stiles he said nothing. After they both hugged Stiles they were going over to the coach in the opposite of Stiles bed. Erica and Boyd as well as Stiles were already happy with seeing each other.  
Just a moment later Malia stormed in. She stood in front of Stiles for a minute and just looked like she wanted to punch him in the face. Everyone in the room knew she just hesitated because Stiles was hurt. So she just screamed: „Never do that again!“ But before the sheriff could scold her for being so loud around Stiles, she buried her head in Stiles shoulder and whisper: „I'm glad you're alright.“ Then she go to sit on the ground.  
She probably heard Lydia in the floor, because she was the next coming in. She didn't said anything till she was in front of Stiles. Then she began to sob, so Stiles grab her hand with one of his, with the other he tug her head down to kiss her forehead. „I'm sorry.“, she cried. „Don't be, it wasn't your fault.“, Stiles said and Lydia draw strength from his words enough to make her way to a chair next to Stiles bed.  
The next one was Kira. She heard Lydia crying and waited outside out of politeness till Lydia wasn't clinging on Stiles anymore. Everything Kira does was smiling so brightly like the sun, she hugged Stiles shortly. „Are you ok, mum?“, she asked and Stiles nod.  
Then she made space for Isaac and Allison, who just crash through the door out of breath. „Mum, you made us so worried!“, Allison said while catching her breath and walking over, hugging Stiles tightly. Isaac just hugged Stiles and said: „Hey, Mum.“  
Stiles smiled at his pups just lucky to have them around.

After five minutes Derek and the Pack left, because Melissa McCall said that Stiles needed to rest.

That left Stiles with his father. "I think I will sleep a little bit.", Stiles yawned, already feeling sleepy. "Do that son.", the Sheriff said and turn to go. But then he remembered the question he had and turned to Stiles again. "One more thing. I'm just curious. Why did they call you 'Mom'?" Stiles smiled about that, already half asleep. "Because I am. They are mine and Derek's pack. We take care of them. When they are sad I am there for them. I mean so much to them and they to me. I would go to the end of the world for them. I am glad that I can be a mom for them, even if I had so little time with mine. But I think she would be proud of me." Stiles already closed his eyes. "Of course she would.", whispered the sheriff and kissed Stiles forehead. He couldn't say something about the weirdness of all this, because Stiles words just hit him right in his feelings. Still the sheriff needed to leave for work, he already missed four days, because his son wasn't stable at that point

Little does he know that Derek climbed into the hospital room in the second the Sheriff left. For a moment he just looked at Stiles face, but then he found himself deep in thought.

It wasn't the first time he thought about Stiles safety. Maybe Stiles was safer when Derek was gone, but like always Derek know it was rubbish. He would do anything for Stiles and the bad guys knew it as well. But it didn't mattered where Derek was the bad guys would still come and try to hurt Stiles, just to hurt Stiles. Stiles was safer with Derek. As long as they were together they could protect each other. It also was rubbish to think Stiles would stop being involved in the supernatural, when Derek would go. Stiles' father was the sheriff and knew now about what actually happen in this town. Stiles was part of a pack, so all of his friends were supernatural creatures. Overall Stiles was much to curious, he would never stop involving himself in such things.

Derek smiled at the sleeping Stiles. That was the man he fall in love with. Derek took Stiles hand and laid his head on Stiles bed right beside the breathing boy. After all Derek was really exhausted from the last days. The constant fear of losing the one thing in his life that made him feel happy and whole again. In the end Derek fall asleep right beside Stiles.

Half an hour later Melissa found the two boys sleeping. She didn't said anything, just smiled and went out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone can consider this story as complete, but maybe I will upload a second part or even more. Maybe I concentrate more on other Sterek Stories. I need to look what I want to do more and than I do what I want. ;)


End file.
